mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 490: Ewdaddy
"Ewdaddy" was originally released on December 16, 2019. Description What is ... flavor? What defines the essence of an object's true, unambiguous taste? Is flavor, perhaps, in the tongue of the food-haver? Also, mind if we sprinkle a little bit of dirt on this lasagna? Suggested talking points: Log Recommendations, A Whole Nut?, That One's Spice, The Bad Boy of Sudoku, Mike's Secret Milkshake, Potions and Chili, Cool Whip Mysteries Outline 0:45 - The brothers give their holiday recommendations for their mid-December holiday special. 6:24 - Justin opens a Pepsi Zero Sugar and then faints 7:59 - I go to an art university and we usually have critiques where we talk about our works at the end of the semester. One of my professors who's really nice usually brings in some cookies he made for the critiques, however the cookies have a large nut in the middle of them and I do not like eating them, but I do enjoy the cookie parts. I try to pick out the nut but the cookie is made in such a way that it basically exploded into powder in my hands if I do so. What do I do brothers? Do I eat around the nut and throw it away when no one's looking? Do I decline the cookie even though I like eating them? I don't want to be rude and decline the cookies that he has made. - Cookie Conundrum 11:48 - Justin wants to know who's heard about the Banana Art 13:49 - Y - Sent in by like 50 different people, from Yahoo Answers user Jah, who asks: Is dirt, a spice? You know how all spices come from the ground, well so does dirt. I don’t see why were not using it to season our food. 19:17 - How do I get people to notice that I'm great at Sudoku? It's like they don't even care. - Dean from Ohio 26:04 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, Stamps.com. Advertisement for The Flop House. 29:41 - Munch Squad - Edible Arrangements, Red Lobster, and Michael Jordan's Steak House 41:05 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Nurble, who asks: What would a witch even do with a cauldron? Why did witches have cauldrons? A cauldron holds a massive quantity of soup or stew, but they are a witch, how many people are they serving? It's not like they know a lot of people, cause theyre witches and probably keep to themselves, and they didn't have refrigerators back then to save some for later.. seems like they would have wasted a lot of food. 45:22 - I'm usually in charge of going to the supermarket but I was sick this week and my wife did the shopping instead. At first it seemed like she just got the usual things that we always eat but when I opened the freezer this morning I saw three gigantic tubs of Cool Whip staring back at me. My wife has never mentioned her interest in Cool Whip and I haven't had the stuff since I was a kid. What does this mean for my marriage and am I cool to dig in while she's at work? - Cool Whip Cassie 50:30 - Housekeeping 53:41 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Steven, who asks: Does the Cats movie trailer make anyone....horny? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck